Kingdom Hearts Club
by Kael-Sendra Starz
Summary: Not you're ordinary KH fic. that's all I'm gonna say. Warning, has almost nothing to do w/ KH
1. Chapter Uno!

The Kingdom Hearts Club By Kael-Sendra Starz*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH, boo hoo.  
  
A/N: if you're expecting a lot of KH action, sorry to disappoint you, but this fic has hardly anything to do with KH ::yet:: (that's partly because I don't own a PS2, so my friends just hooked me on it....blame Silver-Bell and Mr.Liz) and the little squinty happy eyes ~*~ is mini A/N from me! And *** is scene change. Oh, and /./ is dream sequence. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
Chapter One: Day Zero  
  
Kira was sitting against the tree in the yard, though, Kira in spirit was not really against the tree int her yard, she was deep in a magical forest by the name of Rowenwood.  
  
Miki parted the bushes and gasped. There, in the middle of the clearing was, as promised, Cole, and the surprise mystic beast. A unicorn.  
"A UNICORN! Cole, you're in is now."  
"What?"  
"I loathe unicorns."  
"Really?"  
"They make me retch."  
"Oh, sorry about that." Miki sighed.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry your Highness, it won't happen again." "I suppose I forgive you. After all, I have to marry you later." she sighed  
again.  
  
That was as far as Kira got. She woke from her trance, and looked around. It was a beautiful evening, and she was facing west. Towards the pink- orange setting sun, writing her story for Literature. Even though it was suppose to be a short story, no more than 3 typed pages or 5 written, she already had 7 written pages and was still going. She sighed wistfully.  
"Ya know, Riku, do ya think Sachi's in?"  
"Naw, she's out, with Sora and 'Kado. At the park."  
"Oh. Darn. Cell phone?"  
"Yea,"  
"What's her number again?"  
"Jeez....408-2457." she dialed the number and waited. ~*~ no that's not my phone number, it's completely made up~*~  
"Hello?" Tikado answered.  
"Is Sachiko there?"  
"Uh-" there was a pause and a faint, 'Sachi! It's Kira!' a few later, Sachi answered.  
"Kira?"  
"Yo! What up?"  
"Now's not a good time, I'm in the middle of something-NO! DON'T SORA!" that was the last thing she heard before the dial tone. Kira swore.  
"What?"  
"Oh, Sora messed up another 'experiment' of her's, I think. That last thing I heard was, 'NO! DON'T SORA!'"  
"Oh. Should we check it out?"  
"How?! She's at White Pines! Oh." Riku was grinning. "Oh, no. No. Absolutely no. I forbid it." his face fell.  
"Kira, how else are we going to get there?" Kira sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll do it, but do it where no one'll see us, okay? I don't want a repetion of the last time you transported us." she shuddered.  
"Right, how 'bout...." he scanned the yard. "Over there." he pointed to a couple of pines that was a hideout for them sometimes. Kira nodded.  
"Okay. Good enough." they walked over to it, and Kira squatted down.  
"What are you doing?" Riku asked, uncertain if her really wanted to know or not.  
"Bracing myself. Last time, I couldn't walk, I jarred my knees so badly."  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot. Ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Okay. 3-2-1-O@+ )@@!" the last two "words" were foreign and harsh to Kira's ears. Seconds later, she hit the ground with bone-breaking force and fell over. Thankfully, because she'd been squatting, no serious damage was done.  
When she sat up, stars, colorful splotches, and headache clouded her vision for a few minutes. When she could see again, she was not at White Pines. She was in the middle of her other secret spot in the trees. It was sort of like a small forest, only a few yards away, was the bike trail.  
"Riku, when I get my hands on you, you won't live for another moment after that." she got up and the whole way back to her house, she swore, up, down, up, down, and up again a few more times at Riku's stupidity. (Sometimes even in foreign languages.)  
  
***  
  
At White Pines, Riku wasn't having a much better time then Kira. He, at least, got to White Pines, and got to Sachi. But, never, Never, had he mt Sachi, and Sachi'd never met Riku. Riku knew Kira and Sora and Sachi knew Sora and Kira. Both had heard about the other from Kira and Sora, but neiter had met. This caused a great problem.  
"W-Who ARE YOU!?" Sachi stuttered slightly at the silver-blonde haired boy, who knew her name, asking her to remain calm.  
"I'm Riku, now cool it. I'm Kira and Sora's friend. Ya know? Riku. I know she's told you about me."  
"Oh, oh sorry. But when you just popped out of virtually no where. And then start telling me not to panic, sorry. Why are you here and how did you get here? Where's Kira?"  
"She's-" he looked behind him. Then turned in a complete circle. He swore. "I must have left her back at the house. Do you have a private place where I can answer your questions?"  
"Doesn't get more private that this."  
"Oh, ok. Now your first question, why am I here? Well, Kira told me what 'supposedly' happened on your end of the telephone conversation. Something with Sora?"  
"Naw, not really. Just his curiosity. Trying odd chemistry experiments. Just about killed himself but, instead he put himself to sleep. He's alright."  
"Oh, well that's why I'm here. Cuz me and Kira, wanted to make sure nobody died or anything."  
"Oh. How'd you get here?"  
"I teleported."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yea."  
"You, can teleport?! I thought-How!?"  
"Uh-something I acquired. Er-sort of."  
"Ah well, screw it. Where's Kira?"  
"Well, ya see, I'm not very good at this teleporting thing. I mean, I'll get where I want to go, but if I'm bringing someone with, sometimes, they don't come either so-" Riku twiddled his thumbs and looked down at this feet. "Kira obviously didn't come so, either she's still at home or, she's somewhere in the vicinity of Illinois."  
"WHAT!!!!?" Riku flinched. Sachi had a very high pitched voice.  
"My sist-MY SISTER is lost."  
"Yes."  
"Somewhere in Illinois."  
"Most likely."  
"Most likely?" her voice was edgy.  
"Well, she could be any where in this world, but it's most likely she's in Illinois, yes." Riku smiled meekly. Sachi shook slightly, controlling the urge to kill Riku right there and then. She took 3 long breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth.  
"Now." her voice was deathly cold. "I don't know you, Tikado doesn't know you, and Sora's asleep. Just what, do you propose, we do?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Well, think. When you come up with something, tell me immediately or you'll sorely regret it."  
"By the way, you're sisters?"  
"Yes. i live with my bastard of a father and my 'step mother' and Kira lives with my bitch of a mom and her 'step father' okay?"  
"Oh. Okay." *** Ok, thought Kira, I can teleport 5 miles at a time, but it's a real energy drainer. I can do that for an hour and each teleport takes 20 minutes. White Pines is 20 miles away. Shoot. I'm not gonna be able to push that last 5 miles in that hour! I'll zonk for days! I could try and do it in less time or do 1 hour and 20 minutes and then zonk. But, well, i gotta try.  
Decided, Kira went over the clump of trees that Riku used to teleport. She faced west, towards where the sun had set long ago. She took a big deep breath to calm herself.  
"O@+ )@@!" she repeated this 5 more times, the words burned her mouth just as they'd been harsh on her ears when Riku spoke the words of power. Moments later she slammed into the ground at White Pines. The only reason why knew it was White Pines was because Sachi was staring at her in surprise. Then Kira fainted. 


	2. Chapter Numero Dos!

Chapter Two: Day Zero  
"Riku! You S.O.B! I'll never forgive you!" Kira sat up sharply, panting in anger at Riku. Riku scrambled backwards with a look of pure terror.  
"K-K-Kira d-don't k-k-kill me!"  
"Why would I want to?" quick as a wink, Kira's attitude changed drastically. She forgot completely why she'd been yelling at Riku. In a matter of seconds, she'd forgotten everything.  
"K-Kira?"  
"Huh? Riku? Where am I ? Where's Sachi?"  
"I'm right here, Kira, and Sora, and Tikado and Riku. We're all at White Pines. Sora's asleep, Riku, me, and Tikado are all awake watching you, and you're mad a Riku because he didn't take you with when he teleported so you had to do it you self, I presume from what Riku had told me."  
"Oh. Oh. Riku, how long did it take me to get here?"  
"Well, I don't know where you started, but between the time I got here, and you got here was about 5-10 minutes."  
"Seriously?"  
"I was just about to go and see if I could find you. why?"  
"I've just done 20 miles in those 10 minutes." he blinked then his eyes bulged.  
"20 miles? You can't do 20 inches in 10 minutes. How?!"  
"I have no idea." he sat there gaping.  
"Impossible!"  
"I know. But, here I am. Don't ask how, I dunno."  
"Woah, woah, woah." Sachi held up her hands. Kira and Riku both shut up.  
"You're telling me, my sister, can teleport?"  
"Well, as a matter of speaking-" Riku began.  
"Yes or no, moron. I didn't ask for a philosophical reason to go with it."  
"Yes." he squeaked.  
"Okay, why are you so damn excited about this '20 miles in 10 minutes' concept?"  
"Usually, it takes me 20 minutes to teleport 5 miles. After an hour, or 15 miles, I pretty much collapse for the rest of the day. So, being able to do 20 miles, 5 miles more than usual, in a fraction of the usual time, this is a great break through in my psychic abilities." Kira smiled as she finished her explanations.  
Sachi was staring at her with a blank expression.  
"You two philosophical freaks belong together." she muttered as she walked over to Sora and shook violently.  
"Yo, block head! Rise and shine. Smell da coffee!"  
"Coffee?" Sora sat up sharply, knocking Sachi over. "Where?"  
"Don't got none." Sora lay back down with a thump.  
"Don't have any." Kira corrected.  
"I know, I know, shuddup!" Kira smiled.  
"So. How well did it work?" Sachi asked Sora, excitedly.  
"Not at all!" Sora replied, sitting up again, this time, much more slowly.  
"What! You were out for an entire 10 minutes!"  
"Yea, I know, musta fallen asleep. But it wasn't your concoction."  
"It wasn't?" Sachi looked disappointed.  
"Sorry."  
"Back to the drawing board. 'Kado?"  
"At your service!" Tikado was taking orders in seconds, and then was gone into the woods.  
A wave sleepiness washed over Kira and Riku at the same time. They automatically fell over, half-way leaning on each other, and fell asleep. Sachi snorted.  
"Goof balls. This is what Kira always wanted." she looked back them, Riku snoring slightly. "I just hope she likes her taste in guys as much as I do." she smiled, thinking. Then shook her head sadly. "Na."  
"What?" Sora asked.  
"A lotta things." Tikado came back, and they conducted another experiment.  
  
Well, erm....yea....did I write that? I don't remember......ah well. Enjoy it while you can. It get's sad later. (This is a pathetic excuse for a story.... it sucks!!!) That is what my conscience is telling me....do I dare believe it? Please, review, tell me it's good, so I can get that evil conscience voice out of my head!!!! (bad story!!! it sucks!!!!! die evil story!!!!) AAAAAHHH!!! 


End file.
